


My Thing

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Impregnation, Impregnation Fantasy, Impregnation Kink, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Pregnancy Kink, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Peter has his needs and wants. For a particular need of his, he goes to Felicia.
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker
Comments: 22
Kudos: 111





	My Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What I'm Into](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768675) by [CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines). 



> Kind of a sequel to "What I'm Into" but it can be read as its own thing.

I really don’t know why I do this.

Well, I do know why I’m doing this but I don’t know how it started or why she plays along as neatly as she does.

It’s not something I look for constantly like what she gets out of me, but what she does to me starts this fire inside me and before I know it the idea is stuck in my head and I can’t get it out of me until I’m doing it.

Mary Jane and I-Well, it’s complicated. Between her career and my life style, I just don’t even think this would be on the table.

Felicia doesn’t care. Not in the way MJ would.

Felicia relishes the thrill that comes with the masked hero, not the young adult with a mess for a life and who would be sleeping in a run-down apartment if not for his supermodel girlfriend.

I try to say to myself that it could be worse: Felicia is a means to an end. That one evil thing inside me that makes me human instead of that polished version admirers like to tell about us as they spew praise after praise for what we do and our decision-making skills.

This is a bad decision, a thing I should not be doing but…Well, it’s My Thing and it hurts nobody. Not really. Yeah, sure, it would make MJ cry if she ever found out but if the hints she’s been dropping about being willing to consider an open relationship are that, then I’m gold in all fronts.

I can feel myself being lost in my thoughts and the suspicion turns to be correct when I realize she’s here and I didn’t notice her arrive until she just speaks as she walks out of the shadows, that confident stride of hers that shows off her toned, long legs in this way that is both premeditated and hypnotizing without much effort.

“So, what do we have here?” She wants it, her voice tells me that much. It’s seductive, a cat’s purr but there’s this barely there edge to it that gets past through her (or so I tell myself but who knows for certain?).

It’s this way her tongue moves and her hands rest alongside her body as she stands there, a few feet away from me in this cold night, on this roof in this part of town that’s not our usual beat.

‘ _It’s the little things_ ’ she once told me and for some reason, only here is when I believe her about this.

“The usual” I finally answer, my stomach doing summersaults and the thrill already doing its work in my body “I give you, you give me”

“Yes, of course-” She replies amused and I’m standing on the balls of my feet, ready to pounce her “What exactly do I give you? And what exactly do _you_ give me?”

It strikes me for a moment that we’ve reversed animals. She’s the cautious spider, staying away from me, playing out the long game and waiting for the right moment where her pray is trapped in her web; and I’m the silly cat that chases a laser dot, thinking he’s going to get it when I’m just being someone else’s plaything. Her plaything.

I really don’t mind that. Beats being avoided like the plague by women. But I really can’t do this tonight.

I really need this.

I close the distance in two steps and in the blink of an eye I’ve got her by the wrist. I twist her arm behind her and put a bit of strength into the grip to make sure she doesn’t try anything. Not that she would, she’s here after all.

Before as much as a heart beats thrice I’ve got her pinned against a wall, the only thing keeping her face from getting dirty with the grime of it are her breasts. Those beautiful, marvelous cushions that she knows so well distract any man (and a few women as well).

I start searching her as well as I can given this position and she pushes back, her ass pressing against my crotch and it’s only then that I realize how hard I am by all of this, but I pay little attention to it. I can’t afford to be distracted.

_Can’t afford to twitch a muscle the wrong way and break her arm._

“Cat’s got your tongue? ” I jape as my hand runs over the curve of that marvelous pillow of an ass that is hugged tightly by the bullet proof material of her suit, highlighting every curve and adding this deliciousness to it all that is frankly quite frustrating once you pay attention to it because once you truly look at it, you’re hooked and it doesn’t leave your mind. Ever.

“Quite surprised-” Felicia’s voice is nonchalant but her ass rubbing up and down all over my shaft tells me just how bad she wants this “Never thought you’d carry a gun in that spandex, much less be able to conceal it”

“I’d say you’d be surprised what you can hide in a skin-tight outfit but you’d know better than me” I answer as I take a step back, bringing her with me and leaving enough space between her breasts and the wall for my hand to reach in and palm her breasts.

I wish I could describe what it’s like to have Felicia Hardy’s breasts in your hands but every time the thought of them comes to me, I get hard and have a carnal urge of the kind that breaks furniture, so I’ve learned not to think about it and just live in the moment.

I can feel my cock get impossibly harder and my hips thrust forward a bit too hard. She loses balance and falls forward and I am so lost in the situation I follow her. I end up with my ‘ _free_ ’ hand pinned between her breasts and the wall I’m holding her against and my head next to her mouth.

“I’ve been all kinds of naughty, Spidey-” She breaths into my ear and I thrust again, pushing a gasp out of her “-but not that kind. Not tonight, at least”

“Well, then. I guess I owe you an apology” I let go of her arm to pull up my mask halfway up and in the meanwhile she turns around and faces me with a smile that is as beautiful as it is flirty.

“Yes, you do” Felicia says softly before kissing me.

It’s tender at first, just a lip lock while we both wrap the other in our arms but like anything that has to do with us it escalates quickly and as soon as our hands settle in their favorite spots (Mine, the curve of her lower back and the curve of her hip; hers, the back of my neck and the muscles of my back) we sink into each other and breathing comes by in spoonfuls that are never enough.

Like a trigger to our passion, we push and tug without actual effort at out costumes as soon as the slightest hint of tongue comes into play and I pin her against the wall once again. My hips take a life of their own and start thrusting in a slow, desperate rut that gets me nowhere.

I only realize of this when she breaks away from my face and biting my lower lip she teases.

“Aren’t we feeling naughty tonight?”

“You’re always up to no good-” I reply, barely getting a grip on my desperation and need to just fuck her senseless in this roof without the slightest care in the world “Guess it kind of rubbed off on me”

“Are you just going to rub yourself against me all night or are we going to have fun?” She asks before diving back in, full force and pushing her tongue deep inside my mouth. I don’t fight it as it plays around my mouth, reaching everywhere and reminding me of what she can do with it. It’s addicting to just let her do this to me as I keep thrusting in small pumps that only get me riled up even further.

We break away for a quick second and readjust just a little so that now she’s on top of one of my legs and I lower the zipper that holds back her impressive mounds and fully release them; the cold air makes her nipples hard before I can put my mouth on the left one.

I play with the right one, twisting the nipple clock-wise and counter clockwise at my own pace and in between twists I palm her soft tit and squeeze it hard, playing with the whole breast like a little baby plays with Play-Doh.

She gasps as she rides my leg, her hips thrusting and rubbing her suit's fabric against her vagina. I can only imagine how wet she is and I bring her closer to me, breaking the pace she was settling into and this makes her moan unabashedly.

The sound is so erotic that I feel my cock pulse and clenching on itself, as if it was trying to become impossibly harder than it already was. I leave the breast and sink my face in the valley of her cleavage and give both the same treatment of twists and little pinches as I moan at the soft sensation of being sandwiched between those generous tits of hers. Her smell is intoxicating and for some reason it’s at its most intense right here, in between her breasts than anywhere else.

I lick the sweat that starts to come off of her pores and I feel her bouncing up and down my leg as she gaps and mewls.

I lick teasingly everywhere I can reach without effort and leave a bunch of wet patches of skin that will drive her insane once they’re exposed to the cold of the night before moving to the other breast.

I suck, bite gently and praise it in every way I can think, paying what attention I can to her reactions but the thing is that being with Felicia in a night like this, when I really, _really_ need to do My Thing, is not exactly a night when I can be a lover of the kind that gets her to come with just this and my leg between hers.

We do this because it’s what gets her dripping wet and riles me up in all the right ways so that I don’t put one single speck of a mind to the insecurities I have of this. Even though I know of Her Thing, I’m still apprehensive about My Thing and it’s only when I’m thoroughly, truly desperate that I don’t care and just jump in and do it.

I let her know I’m ready by chewing on her nipple a tad too hard and make her yelp in delightful pain of the kind that comes from the sting of a spank.

“I’m bad girl, Spidey-” She moans as she sloppily re-adjusts with a little jump so that her legs are wrapped around me, a hand diving between us to pull the zipper the rest of the way down so that I follow through with My Thing without problem “Haven’t taken my pill in a while, so you’re going to have to pull out. I’m not sure it’s safe tonight”

I bite her neck as gently as I can after hearing she’s here without the slightest hint of protection and fully knowing I don’t carry condoms around with me and I lick up to her ear. I bite her earlobe and she mewls desperately.

“So naughty-” I say as I reach down and let my pants loose, forgetting what I was about to say next as I clumsily get them down to around the height of my butt. My mind is everywhere and nowhere, I’m riled up and need her tight cunt around my cock; making it a small miracle that I manage to sheath myself inside her while she’s wrapping harder around me with her legs and moaning at the anticipation alone.

My cock parting her as it makes its way inside her makes her scream this excited, pornographic moan that in turn makes me thrust harder into her, pushing her up the wall what must be a good five inches while I start my own pace.

I use whatever control I have left in not pushing in too hard (the last thing I want is to break her hips) but this is the only care I have in me: The rest of me needs to just thrust.

So I do so, from the balls of my feet, from my hips, from whatever muscles come to play when I move my pelvis back and forth, plunging and withdrawing my cock inside her warmth. I push, I thrust, I move in and out sighing as I do so and enjoy the sweet, blessed sensation of her cunt contracting around my cock every time I am fully inside her.

She’s tight and moving is a delight. Every muscle in her cunt works to massage my shaft and try to keep it inside, and even though I really don’t move that much out as I move my hips backwards in order to push back in, every time I do so Felicia leaves this little whimper escape as if she was about to beg me not to pull out of her cunt.

I keep it simple. I just thrust and rut myself chasing my own orgasm and whatever she can get out of me is hers but other than that I really don’t do much for her. One hand is next to her head, stuck to the wall for better balance myself given the fact that I keep switching between pushing with my hips and pushing with my feet, while the other is gripping her hip.

I leave sloppy kisses all over her neck and face and I enjoy every little sound she makes: My brain listens to her every now and then and is hypnotized by the moans she lets out as I plunge inside her and the little whimpers she gives whenever I move backwards.

She’s panting hard and I’m barely working up sweat and registering how she tugs my hair when suddenly, when I switch angles just a bit to hit another spot inside her that isn’t the entrance of her cervix, she starts squeezing hard and bites me like a freaking monkey or a dog.

She whimpers and her legs wrap around me tighter and it barely clicks to me that she just came, for I am lost in My Thing getting closer and closer to me, inching up my spine like water rising and flooding a room.

I let her go through her orgasm with the same steady pace and once she lets go of my neck I start ramming her against the wall much, much harder; the muted slaps as out hips meet become more obvious and Felicia starts doing a scandal as the sensitivity of her cunt and her post-orgasmic bliss make her loose her inhibitions, moaning like a whore in a brothel that’s working that tip in order to get those extra bucks.

I keep up the sped-up pace and I bite her as gently as I can manage given the fact My Thing is coming closer and closer and in the throes of this new passion she reaches up with her other hand and removes my mask completely before putting her hand in the mid-section of my back once again.

“I’m-I’mclose” I manage to say between desperate thrusts, My Thing finally at hand.

“My face-” Felicia moans just as desperate, clearly on the edge of another orgasm “I want it all over my face”

“No-” I cry out in a whimper as she squeezes my cock tighter and tighter, begging me to not pull out “I’m coming inside you. It’ll teach you a lesson”

“No!” Felicia begs half-heartedly, every word coming out of her broken by the pleasure of her next orgasm building up inside her “Please don’t. Not inside me. It’s not safe”

“Don’t care-” I say and My Thing is at hand “Get pregnant. I’ll take care of you both”

I sink my face in the crook of her neck and I am home. My Thing is here and all I gotta do is push.

“Nononononono!” She screams and claws at my back but it doesn’t go anywhere further than a tug, her second orgasm stealing her strength while I keep ramming her against the wall “Please DON’T!”

She pleads and it only excites me more and I am determined to do it.

I thrust one, twice, thrice and I let out the first spurt of semen inside Felicia’s unprotected womb with a ragged grunt ripped from the bottom of my throat, my hips locking up for a moment and breaking the rythm.

She screams a dramatic ‘No!’ that is broken by a moan worthy of a porno and I don’t care one bit. I keep coming inside her, fucking her.

My dick spasms several times, each and everyone letting more of my seed out and into Felicia’s tight, warm, delightful cunt and I close my eyes as My Thing overtakes my mind completely.

I can almost see it: Her egg inside her, ready to receive my sperm.

My sperm flooding her cervix and reaching it by uncounted millions while I keep adding more and more with each twitch of my penis.

I let out a final spurt that is quite weak and must’ve released a couple drops at best but I stay there, the breath knocked out of me and Felicia weakly trying to hit me.

“I told you-I told you not to” She chastises me but her voice is a half whimper, half moan that tells me that she wants this too, but is just too proud to admit it.

Or so I tell myself as I keep my face in the crook of her neck, eyes shut tight and my mind still delighting me with visions of me knocking up Felicia. I keep thrusting weakly, more out of instinct and after a while I just smile and soothingly kiss her while my mind’s eye keeps delighting me with it.

My Thing.

Her egg swarmed by sperms, one make it past through the cell wall and setting off the chain of events that will ultimately make Felicia with child.

“I’ll take good care of you both-” I whisper into her ear “I’ll make sure you go straight from now on and if you don’t I’ll just pump another kid inside of you. Let’s see if that teaches you to behave”

I kiss her this time around and do so deeply and she answers me with full passion; her hot, ragged breath tickling me and caressing me in ways her hands can’t.

After awhile, I start to feel the chill of the night once again after being lost in the heat of her. We break away slowly, giving Felicia a chance to re-learn how to stand in her shaky legs and as I pull out she lets out a small gasp.

“Fuck-” She says with a smile that goes from ear to ear on her face “That never gets old”

“I know, right?” I answer as I pull up my pants, a smile of my face and feeling much, much better.

“Got to admit-” Felicia looks up, her marvelous eyes hypnotizing me “This makes me wonder what would happen if I actually went off my pills”

“You’d be leaking cum for a full month. That’s what would happen” I answer and then I go in for a little, teasing kiss near her ear and add “and then you’d start to get fat. You’d be pregnant and I would have to fuck you non-stop to make up for the fact I can’t be rough with you”

I reach down and pull her zipper upwards slowly as I add on.

“Jameson would start saying I died or something because nobody would see me. I’d be night and day inside you until that last bit of the pregnancy where I can’t touch you like that.”

I palm her breasts and twist the nipples a little, getting an unabashed moan out of her.

“These would get bigger and full with milk and I’d make sure you’d be ready for breastfeeding once the baby is born out of how much I’d suck on them to get back some energy.”

I let go and once she gets her bearings, she says with a little chuckle as she pulls the zipper to the usual height where it’s not all the way up, leaving quite a bit of delicious cleavage.

“Then I’d be a MILF, right?” Felicia thinks, for some reason, that that’s part of My Thing. And while the thought of Felicia being a MILF by my dick isn’t a turn off, it isn’t what riles me up and every once in a while has me daydreaming to the point I am unfocused.

“You’d also be Mrs. Parker” I say unfazed and meaning it “I do mean it when I say I’d take care of both of you”

“Quite the gentleman” Felicia goes in for a quick lip lock “Maybe one day it won’t be just roleplay”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
